


mushaboom

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Serious Dick Loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rey had given Ben’s dick a lot of thought. She had wondered what it would look like - the size, the girth, whether he was circumcised or not. She thought she had exhausted all possibilities, yet there was one detail that she had forgotten -- Ben Solo was a neat freak.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous





	mushaboom

She pulls down his pants only to reveal his thick, protruding erection as it springs up. 

“Ben,” she whispers in awe, “of course you keep it neat!” 

Her fingers ghost down the expanse of his chest, following the sparse trail of hair below his navel. She finds the small patch, very neatly trimmed and maintained, right above his cock. 

A smile plays on her lips as she looks up to face him, and that’s when she sees the rush of red on his neck, extending to his ears. He looks away abashedly, and she guides her free hand to frame his face.

“Is this for me, Ben?” she asks very sweetly, with all the power in the world. Her eyes sparkle with an arousal and excitement, and it’s enough to ground him. 

“Would you be disappointed if I said no?” he mumbles. 

She strokes his length, starting from the base hidden in the hair. A light, effervescent tough drags along the skin, almost ghosting it until she reaches the tip. She draws circles around it and he twitches in her hand. 

“You keep it clean for yourself,” she states, the end punctuated with her pointer finger spreading the white viscous liquid gathered at the tip. 

“Because that’s who you are. Not a hair out of place.” Her hand grips his dick as her thumb draws soft circles. Another twitch as his hips jerk towards her hand. Her other hand makes its way down to his torso. 

“Isn’t that right Supreme Leader?” she asks, looking oh-so-sweetly up at him through her lashes. 

“Rey,” he breathes her name through clenched teeth. 

“So neat and pretty,” she breathes as she leans down to kiss the cockhead, and then darting her tongue out to lick it. His breath falters and there’s a sharp inhale and she peppers kisses up, down, all over. 

“Would you like me to…?” she asks with another glance upwards. 

He nods, knowing exactly what she intends. He doesn’t need the Force bond to know what she’s planning. 

**Author's Note:**

> title from mushaboom by feist :^)


End file.
